Dreams of Tomorrow
by LilCutiee
Summary: She abused drugs, got drunk, and worked a corner to make a living. It was on Sakura Haruno's nineteenth birthday when her already destroyed life takes another sharp turn towards a vampiric world when she is whisked away by Sasuke Uchiha.


Her vision was fuzzy as bright colours exploded around her, men throwing money at the heavily exposed girls who simply twirled around a pole. Playing with her cheaply and excessively dyed pink hair she poured another round of pints for the already drunken men at the bar.

Just another day in paradise – note the sarcasm.

"Haruno, hurry up with those pints!" The vicious voice of her overweight, bald, and drunken boss cut through the music produced by an old stereo and she inwardly winced.

Placing the pints on a serving tray she weaved through the numerous tables and people, smoke filling her lungs. Stopping at the table she propped her best fake smile on and placed the tray on the table, "Orders up boys, after this you're getting water. Don't need a repeat of last week."

The men simply laughed and yelled in response as she walked away, hips swaying slightly as she did. Getting back behind the bar she threw her apron on the ground and slipped on another pair of shoes as a blonde girl tapped her shoulder, her shift was up.

"Thanks for coming early Katie, I'll give you some of my pay next week to make up for it."

Katie shook her head brown eyes glaring, "Don't even think about it Sakura, you're already giving me enough for working when you can't. Go home and get some rest, that's a request from a friend."

Sighing Sakura hugged her co-worker goodbye before rushing out the back door and away from the menacing eyes of the drunk and the damaged; the eyes that reminded her how cruel life really was.

Making her way back home she locked her door to her dingy apartment and changed from her work uniform into a pair of loose black sweats and a green tank top, pulling her hair into a ponytail. Flopping on the couch she used the remote that was handily situated beside her to turn on the television, instantly the movie that she had been watching before she went to work came on and she tuned in automatically.

She was watching Twilight for sheer amusement.

Now it wasn't the idea that vampire existed that caught her attention, no, it was that Isabella Swan could move on past all her troubles and be happy with who she was and who she was becoming – something Sakura would never be able to do.

Once the movie was finished she had a shower and lazily made her way over to her small and mediocre bed, laying on it she drifted uneasily into sleep; dreaming of what life could have been like had her family been normal.

"_Stop p-please, it hurts!" _

"_You're such a wimp Sakura, I'm even going easy on you just 'cause you're my little sister." _

_Another fist connected with her face and she flew back, into the wall a sickening crack followed. _

"_That's enough!" _

"_Father?" _

_She would never forget that smirk, "It's my turn with her." _

_Hands on her skin, touching her where even she had not dared to touch causing her to feel used and dirty. _

_Cheap. _

Her eyes flew open as she shot up, panting lightly as sweat trickled down her forehead and the back of her neck. Grasping her hair with one hand she stood and stumbled lightly until she reached her dresser. Opening the third drawer she felt relief wash over when she saw the pills before her, grabbing one she swallowed it quickly before sitting back on her bed.

The high would take away the pain, it always did.

Unfortunately with that high came no sleep for the pink haired teen as she stared lifelessly into space, her thoughts the only things keeping her company and for lack of anything else… sane.

When the time came to once again head to work two weeks later on her birthday she felt almost relieved, she was going to quit as soon as her shift was over.

Pulling her hair up she threw on her uniform before leaving her apartment and almost bounded down the block – she wasn't that happy but she was close. Arriving at work she pulled on her apron and waited for her boss to yell at her, that's when she noticed him.

Dark eyes like liquid night were staring at her as black ebony spiked hair made him stand out, contrasting with his marble white skin. His black jacket and tight grey T-shirt showed off the muscles that rippled beneath and tight black jeans and black shoes completed the perfection that was this new customer.

Gulping under the sudden pressure that appeared she played with a rag and poured herself a glass of water, hoping it would help calm her down.

Wait, why was she so nervous anyways?

Shrugging it off she walked out from behind the bar and went to clean off a table that had been dirty since she arrived; it was something to do. Once she was satisfied with her work she attempted to go back behind the bar.

"Haruno! Get the man at table twelve another glass of water and hurry up!"

Table twelve, that was…. Her eyes once again scanned over the man and she sighed as she walked over and grabbed the empty glass before him and picked it up gently; his eyes never left her as she walked back to the bar and filled the glass and brought it back to him.

"I didn't put ice in, I hope that's alright." Her voice came out lighter than it had in a long time, something she wasn't used to.

He blinked, "Hn. That is fine, thank you."

Nodding her head bashfully she backed away and back behind the bar and soon, maybe an hour or so later, she was rushing around cleaning tables and serving drinks to the drunken men as always.

The only thing different was that the man was still there, and he was still watching her.

Pushing a fallen strand of hair behind her ear she washed another glass clean and dried it, putting it in its place as she slumped against the wall behind her. Katie would be there in less than ten minutes, she hoped.

"Hey, baby! We need another round over here!"

Sighing she poured another round of drinks for a table of men celebrating their pal's twenty-eighth birthday, they were all hammered and kept hitting on her. It was quite annoying. Walking over to them she put the fake smile on again and placed the tray on the table, "Here you go boys. This one is on the house!"

One, an alright looking young man with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, grinned in an odd manor as he took a sip of his drink, "You're a doll."

Turning away she headed back to bar and muttered to herself, "So I've been told."

Katie had arrived and was ready to take her post when she noticed the new customer, "Oh damn, he's pretty fine isn't he?"

"Hm? Oh, I suppose. If you're into the quiet, mysterious, polite, and possible rapist type, then yes."

Katie shook her head, "This is why, Sakura, you'll never have a boyfriend. Ever."

Grinning Sakura took her apron off, "I plan on dying an old maid so I guess my plan is working out quite well. I'll see you in two days Katie, oh, watch out for table two, they're way beyond their limit."

Katie hugged her, "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Night Sakura."

Turning Sakura smiled at the blonde before heading out the door and into the alley, making her way towards the street. Her skin had bumps and she came to the rational conclusion that she was cold.

"Damn, I should have brought a jacket." She mumbled as she kicked a rock with her right foot, her eyes watching the little object with no interest.

She didn't even notice the man from the bar following her, hands in his pockets.

By the time she made it home it had begun to rain lightly and her hair was damp along with her clothing, a hot bath was the thing she needed. Walking to the bathroom she turned the taps and put in the drain before walking to her kitchen to get something to drink, preferably alcoholic. Opening the fridge door she rummaged around inside and made a light 'ah-ha' as she found what she was looking for. Pulling the beverage out of the fridge and closing the door she dropped the bottle.

The man from the bar was leaning against the counter, his eyes glued to her. Backing up lightly she blinked, her mouth opening but nothing coming out.

"You seem surprised Sakura."

The way her name rolled off his tongue made her shiver as he took a slow step towards her, his eyes turning from their black to a deep red reminding Sakura of what blood looked like.

"_Crimson suits you Sakura, it makes your hair look prettier." _

_The metallic tasting substance was all over her; on her arms, legs, thighs, and in her hair. It was then that she screamed. _

Gripping her head with her hands she backed up, "G-Get away from me!"

A dark eyebrow was raised as he watched her hit the wall and fall to the ground, her eyes hazy and full of fear. It was as if she was fighting with herself. Taking small strides towards her he crouched much like a cart before her, bringing a hand to her face to cup her chin.

"Come now love, memories can't hurt you." His voice was hard but gentle at the same time.

Tears leaked from her eyes as she dropped her hands lightly, no words forming in her head as he took some of her hair into his hands, playing with the silky yet crisp strands. Releasing the hair he brought his lips to her neck and her hands instantly flew in front of her push him away.

But just as fast as they flew up they fell back down as something broke the skin of her neck, a hot searing yet cool pain engulfing her as her head slumped back against the wall.

She had felt this pain before, only it hadn't been cool or began at her neck

_The warm tub water stung as she washed away the dried crimson from her bruised and battered skin. Tears still leaking from her eyes, she had done nothing to deserve this treatment from her family. _

_Her brother no less. _

_Getting out moments later she walked slowly to her room and flopped on the bed, covering her eyes with her hand. _

"_Mommy," she whispered with a sob, "mommy… daddy he, he hurt me." _

_Too bad her mother was in a room below her sleeping as if nothing was wrong, a gun under her pillow to end her suffering if she ever chose it. _

The pain ebbed away slowly as red eyes looked at her green ones as they fluttered closed and open, attempting to remain conscious. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was harsh as finally her eyes closed, her body collapsing forward against his.

His arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace as he stood, wiping his lips of his meal his fangs gleamed in the light as he scooped her up bridal style. With only a glance at the clock he made his way out of her apartment and back to his home, a great distance and time away; he was eager to tell his mother the good news.

White satin sheets was the first thing she could feel below her as her eyes fluttered open and instantly shut, the bright light burning them. Sitting up she ran a hand through her hair and then stopped halfway through the action.

"Where the hell… am I?"

Then she noticed her clothes; a tight yet loose white dress with long flowing sleeves with gold, red, silver, and black embroidery, "Wait, what the hell am I wearing?"

That was when she saw him, leaning against one of the walls before her his clothing different than that of what he was wearing before. Now he had on a pair of dark grey pants with ebony boots, a loose red shirt covered his torso and was slit so that his chest was exposed, a chain of some sort with a symbol that looked much like a fan was on his neck.

He was watching her again.

"You are at my home and you are wearing a dress."

Placing a hand on her head she blinked, "You kidnapped me!"

Pushing off the wall he stopped once he reached the edge of the bed that she was on, "Hardly. I simply took you."

Pointing a finger at him she went to speak but felt dizzy as she fell backwards onto the sheets and pillows.

Walking to the left hand side of the bed he placed a strong hand on her cheek and his eyes turned red again, spinning lightly, "Sleep."

Her eyes closed with the command he had given and satisfied he left the room, closing the door softly as he left. It was then that a hand fell on his shoulder, "Karin."

"Sasuke, your father wishes to see you about… that mortal."

Turning Sasuke glanced down at the red haired woman before nodding and heading to his father's office, leaving the girl alone in the hall with fists clenched, anger boiling in her slowly beating heart at the thought of her Sasuke bringing the pink haired drug addict waitress to their lands.

Blinking twice Karin looked at the door that lead to Sasuke's chambers before walking off, she would make her move when the time was right, for now she had other things to tend to.

At the same time Sasuke stood before his father, hands behind his back as they had a small staring contest.

"My son, if you would be so kind please explain why you brought that… woman… here."

Sasuke sighed, his father knew very well why he had brought Sakura to their world, "Father, I have already informed you of the reason why. Must I repeat it?"

"If it is not too much trouble." His voice was a hiss as Sasuke inwardly sighed.

"She had from her birth been meant to be a vampire, beyond that as you and mother know she had been written in our charter by the elders to be my mate. I brought her here to get her accustomed to the way in which out kind lives before turning her and to see if she is, in fact, fit to be my wife." His voice never wavered as he watched his father's reaction which was nothing short of shocking.

"I am proud of you Sasuke, you will make a fine leader when my time as head of the Uchiha Clan has come to an end. Unlike that of your brother. You can go."

Bowing Sasuke left the room with a triumphant smirk on his lips, the approval that he had been waiting to receive for so long had finally been given to him. He would make his father proud and give his dead brother peace of mind.

Making his way outside he felt himself relax at the feel of the cool air on his skin, the scent of cherry blossoms invading his nostrils.

Looking at the fountain before him he noticed many of his kind talking and drinking blood of the donors that lived in the cabins nearby, this was his world and very soon it would be Sakura's as well.

"I will fulfill my promise to you brother, I guarantee it." A harsher breeze blew his bangs out of his eyes and he smiled, it was as if his brother was thanking him.

"Your welcome Itachi…" He murmured before returning inside and heading towards his chambers to check up on his blossom, she would be awake soon most likely and if he knew her well like he thought he did she would try and run away.

Arriving at his chambers he noticed she was still sleeping and closed the door without making a sound before walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge before her, a hand reaching out to stroke her cheek and neck.

She was beautiful and she was his, nothing and no one would take her away.


End file.
